Правила игры
The objective of all games is to either lower your opponent's health points to zero or to make your opponent use all her cards. Both characters will have their ability activated throughout the game. Spell and Follower Cards can both be used to defeat your opponent; spell cards offer a variety of effects such as healing, buffing, debuffing and direct damage. Spell cards are prioritized first in play and immediately consumed upon activation. Likewise, followers are allies who fight alongside your character. Each ally will stay on the field until their stamina reaches to 0 or until a card effect removes them. Each round will begin with the activation of the characters' abilities. A coin will be flipped throughout the game to randomize the order of initial sequence of events. Both players will have 30 seconds to play the cards from their hand. Players must abide to two limitations of playing cards; first, each player may only fill a maximum of 5 slots of cards and secondly the sum of sizes of all cards played must be 10 or less. In certain conditions, the size can exceed 10 but no more cards can be played until the size is below 10 again. The size is indicated by the number on the top right corner of each card. A follower who loses all her stamina or dies will cause damage to the character equal to the follower's size. Players also have the option to "shuffle" twice per game. If you "shuffle" all cards in your hand are put at the bottom of your deck, and you draw the same number from the top of your deck. After both players are done placing cards, all cards on the field are turned face up, and a coin is flipped to decide who attacks first. The player who attacks first has one card activate. Cards are chosen at random with the exception that spells will always activate before followers. If the activated card is a spell, its effect is applied and it is discarded. If the activated card is a follower, it will attack a random enemy follower. If a follower card is activated and there are no enemy followers to attack, it will deal direct damage to the enemy character equal to the attackers size (top right number). When a follower does attack an enemy follower, damage done is the attacker's ATK (bottom left number) minus the defender's DEF (bottom middle number). Damage is then subtracted from the defender's STA (bottom right number). If the defending character's STA is less than or equal to zero, it is discarded and the owner loses life equal to the size of the defender. If the defender's STA is greater than zero, the defender will counterattack, and damage is decided the same way. Followers will counterattack each time they are attacked and special abilities that activate "Before this card attacks" activate each time. However should there are no followers in the opponent's field, the follower will make a direct attack on the character card. The damage is depend on the follower card's size. After the the activation of the card is complete, a card on the opponent's side of the field activates. This process continues switching back and forth until all cards on the field have been activated, and then a new round starts.